Forced Reunion
by blazingfire03
Summary: Set After Justice: Bart's parents want him home. They go to Lex who captures Bart & Oliver. Can the others save them in time? Authors note up sorry about no update.
1. Desperate Parents

Hey I'm here with my first ever Smallville story. Now I'm not a huge fan of Smallville, but when I saw Bart/Impulse on their I just fell in love with him, so since there aren't alot of Bart stories out there I decided to try one for myself. Now I am not a big comic book fan so I have no clue about the life of Bart or his family history. This story was jsut made up off the top of my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, I only own the people you don't reconize like Ben and Mr. and Mrs. Allen.

Now on with the story!!!

* * *

Luthor Mansion

"Sir, your guests have arrived".

"Thank you Ben now please show them in".

"Right away sir".

Two people walk into the room. One was a female with short brown hair, about average height, and piercing green eyes.  
The other was a man with blonde-brown hair, a little taller than his partner, and fierce brown eyes.

"Lex Luthor, thank you so much for taking the time to talk with us" the woman spoke.

"Of course, now what was so urgent that you needed to come he tonight?"

The man stepped forward and exteneded his hand to Lex. Lex took his hand and shook it while the man spoke,

"I'm Tom Allen and this is my wife Sherry Allen, were here looking for our son".

"Mr. Allen I really don't see how this concerns me. I think the police would be of better help".

Lex begins to walk away when he is struck with a memory. Allen, that sounds familiar. How could I forget that kid, what was his name Bart. Lex turns back around and faces Mr. Allen.

"Your son does his name happen to be Bart by chance"?

Mrs. Allen steps forward a look of interest on her face.

"Yes, his name is Bart. Do you know were he is, have you seen him".

Lex walks over to his desk and sets up his laptop. He then turns towrad the Allens and motions for them to come over.

"Mr. and Mrs. Allen, are you aware of your son's special talent by chance"?

"What do you mean" Mrs. Allen stammered.

"I mean the fact that he can move faster than a speeding bullet. Your son has been messing with my company and I just recently saw him about two weeks ago".

"Well Mr. Luthor you seem to know more about out son than you let on. Yes, he can move as fast as lightening. A few years ago he was involved in an accident. Then a couple of days later we went up to his room and he was gone. We haven't seen him since.  
Me and my Wife have been looking for him ever since, but everyone has told us to just give up hope" Mr. Allen stated.

Lex looked at Mr. Allen then turned his gaze to Mrs. Allen. Finally he spoke,

"Ok, how about I help your son back. If I do this though you are to keep him far away from me and my company, plus I get to test my new experiment on him. What do you say, do we have a deal"?

Mr. Allen and Mrs. Allen looked at each other than Mr. Allen nodded at Lex and they shook on it.

"By the way please call me Tom".

* * *

Yeah I know not the best and certainly not very long. I just want to see what people think of this story then the next chapter will be longer.

Please review and no _flames_, but nice _constructive _criticism is allowed :)


	2. Hungry In Italy

Hey everyone!!! OK now here is chapter 2 of my story. I know said that it wouldn't be out till Wednesday, but I had it all written and thought what the heck I'll just post it early. I really like this chapter even though it is a bit slow paced.

Disclaimer: I don't own smallville only the characters that you don't recognize.

and I'd like to thank AlenaRivendell and Kaleida my 2 reviewers

Now hers chapter 2 of my story!!!_

* * *

_

**_Italy- Luthor Corp 33.1 Site_**

"All right AC your up".

"Right Cyborg I'm on it".

The half human half robot then went and continued looking for the data that he wanted. Just then a red blur came into vision and revealed none other than Bart Allen a.k.a. Impulse.

"Hey Cy, you get the data stuff that we came for"?

"Of course theres not a computer out there that I can't crack."

Just as Impulse was about to make a snide remark his earpiece beeped and Green Arrow's voice could be heard from the other end.

"Impulse, Aquaman has opened the gate. Now go in there and get the disc."

"Right on it arrow".

And like that he was gone in a blur of red, Cyborg just chuckled to himself and shook his head muttering,

"Weird kid".

By now Bart had already gotten the disc from the main computer and had met up with Oliver, who was now placing bombs around the building.

"Impulse make sure that everyone is out, then meet at the rendezvous."

"Got'cha Arrow".

And with a quick salute he was gone. With a shake of his head the Green Arrow then went on to tell AC and Cyborg to meet at the rendezvous.

_**Rendezous**_

By now the heroes were all out of their disguises and were waiting for the site to blow. Suddenly they heard an explosion and the building was up in flames.

"All right now this is my favorite part" Bart exclaimed.

The others just shook there heads and began to walk away, Bart trailing behind.

"Hey yeah know since we are in Italy and all I think we should try some of their awesome food!!!"

He was met with blank stares.

"Come one guys I promise I won't get us kicked out this time".

"Geee where have I heard that before" Victor asked.

"Awww Come on guys I'm starving here"!!!

_**Luthor Mansion**_

"Sir the information you requested is in"

"Why thank you Ben".

Lex takes the envelope from Ben and looks towards Tom and Sherry. He then spoke,

"Well it seems that your son and his friends have destroyed another one of my buildings, now is the perfect time to put my plan into action".

"Lex how can you be so sure that it's our boy, I mean do you have any proof? Maybe the kid you got last time was someone else'.

Lex stared at Tom for a moment then opened the enevlope and pulled out several sheets of paper. He then handed them to the couple and spoke in an even voice,

"I believe this is all the evidence you'll need".

The couple took the papers and gasped cause right there in plain view was there son, along with the other Justice League members. The angle that the picture was taken at showed just bart's face and not the others. They were still in there disguises, but Bart had taken off his sunglasses.

"That's my son, Oh God he's grown so much" Sherry tearfully spoke.

Tom went over and comforted her. Then Lex spoke,

"I believe Tom that know is the time to put my plan into action and bring your son home".

A tense silence settled in the room. Finally with a shaky voice Tom spoke,

"How long till I see my son"?

Lex could only smile.

_**Kent Farm**_

Clark was out in the farm getting some tools that he would need to fix the fence outside. Normally he would just do this in his superspeed pace, but he couldn't risk getting caught. Ever since his friends, The Justice League, have left he has been more careful with where and how he uses his powers. Not that he wasn't ever careful before, he just couldn't afford being found out now.

"Hey Clark, your mom said you'd be out here".

Clark turned and saw Chloe walking in the barn. Clark smiled and said,

"Hi Chloe what brings you out here? I thought that you would be at The Daily Planet".

"Ohhh I was, but I thought I would come and update you on how your friends are doing.

Clarks smile seemed to fade at her words.

"You worry about them don't you Clark" Chloe softly spoke.

Clark just sighed and went back to looking for his tools.

"Yeah I do, I just wish that I was there helping them. I mean I know I still have to fix the mess I caused with the Phantom Zone prisoners, but... I don't know I just feel that I should be doing more.

"Clark your doing all you can, I mean come on your not Superman."

"Yea, I know I just can't help but worry. Last time they were here Bart could've died. If there not careful... next time one of them could end up dead".

Clark then picked up his tools and walked out of the barn, forgetting all about why chloe came here and missing her next words,

"I know Clark, I worry too". Chloe whispered.

_**Wisconsion**_

"Boys time to gear up, another 33.1 site has been found".

At oliver's command the group of boys went and got ready for another "mission" as they called them. What they didn't know was that they were heading into something unexpected, something that could change one members life forever.

* * *

OK so please review and tell me what you think, but now I have a poll for you guys: 

Next chapter Bart gets captured, if one of the other Justice League members got caught with him who would you want it to be?

A. Oliver/The Green Arrow

B. Arthur/Aquaman

C. Victor/Cyborg

D. Have Bart get captured alone.

Whichever has the most voted will win!!!! and chapter 3 will be posted on Friday :)


	3. A False Mission

Hey guys i'm back with chapter 3 of my story. I just want to let you know that this chapter was hard for me to write sooo I hope you like it.

A thanks to all my reviewers: wallflower23, AlenaRivendell, Waterbottlesrule, Mandy543, and curlz for your kind words and support as I continue this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville only the characters you don't recognize.

Also the winner of the poll was Oliver so he will be getting caught with Bart, thanks to all that voted. Now on with the Chapter!!!

**_

* * *

_**

_**Smallville-33.1 Site**_

"Ok guys lets make this one quick"

With that said the Justice League headed toward the building that was there target.

"OK Aquaman, Cyborg you know the drill. Shut down the security and knock out some guards while your at it".

"Sure thing boss" AC responded.

And with that they left. Impulse and Green Arrow stayed outside waiting for their signal to go in. About 5 minutes later they got the ok from Cyborg and headed towards the building.

"Ok Impulse you know the drill go in and see if there are any captives, then go to the main room and try and get some of there files".

"Sure thing I'll be back in a flash".

And with that he was gone. This left the Green Arrow to walk around, casually placing bombs here and there. Meanwhile Bart was searching the place and so far so no signs of others "gifted" people in the building. He then went in search of the room that held the Luthor Corp. files and data.

"Ahhh bingo".

Bart had found the main room and went in. He looked around, but there was nothing there. He shrugged it off thinking that maybe they didn't transfer everything yet.

"Impulse calling Arrow" he spoke into his earpiece.

"Yea Impulse I'm here. Something wrong"? Arrow responded.

"Na just wanted to tell you that there's no "super powered" people in the building and also no files or data in the main room.  
What do you want me to do"?

"Just meet us at the rendezous. AC and Victor are already there and I'm on my way now".

"OK Impulse out".

Then Bart went superspeeding to the door, but right as he was about to go through a powerful shock hit him and he fell to the floor. Bart was out cold. About a minute later a man came up to the door and hit a remote. Just then could you see an almost invisible electric wall go out. The man then stepped through and walked over to Bart. Then he took out a cellphone and hit in a few numbers.

"Hey Jeremey it's Mark, tell Luthor that I got the kid".

_**Rendezous**_

"Where is that kid"?

Outside the building the rest of the team was waiting for it's youngest member and Cyborg had just voiced what was on all of their minds.

"Come on Impulse this isn't funny the jokes over" AC yelled.

Oliver was pacing in the background, suddenly he stopped and turned towards the two men,

"Somethings wrong. I'm going to look for him. You two stay here just in case he comes back".

"Don't you think that we should wait I mean he could've just taken a detour you know how easily he is distracted".

"Yea Cyborg I know, but he's always serious on a mission and last time we waited it was almost too late. The bombs are set to go off in 10 minutes, I'll be back before then".

And with that said Oliver set on his mission to save Bart, one which he would fail.

Oliver had been looking for 5 minutes and still no sign of Bart. He knew he had to hurry because of the bombs. He was headed towards the main room when he saw something on the floor. He bent down to pick up the object and noticed that it was Bart's sunglasses.

"Impulse"?!?!?

While Oliver was calling out for him he failed to notice the shadow behind him. When he did notice it was too late for the man had stuck him a metal poll and he was out cold. The man sneered then spoke into a phone,

"Tell the boss we have a quest".

**_With Ac and Cyborg_**

It had been 10 minutes and Arthur and Victor were getting nervous. They kept waiting for Oliver and Bart to walk out of the builing towards them a firey explosion in the background, but both never came. This meant that somehting was wrong. They had tried to contact them through their radios, but all they got was static. Lex knew they would come here, it was a trap and they had fallen for it. They knew that too save their leader and friend they would need help, and they knew just who to ask.

_**33.1 Building**_

Lex was walking towards the room were Bart was supposed to be captured in. Just then a ringing came from his coat pocket, and he pulled out a black phone and flipped it open.

"Sir, we have the boy. How should we proceed"?

"I want him searched for weapons and then ready for transport. We leave in 5".

"Yes sir, shall I inform the Allens"?

"NO Jeremy you shouldn't. I agreed to bring their son back I never said when. Right now just get him secured and ready to go".

"Ohh and sir it seems that we have another guest the Green Arrow was also caught. It seems he was trying to save the kid".

"Excellent bring him along too, he could be of some use".

With a weary "Yes sir" Jeremy disconnected from Lex. Lex had the look of a maniac on his face as he continued down the hall to were Bart and the Green Arrow were being held.

_**Kent Farm**_

It was just about 7 at night. Clark was in the kitchen helping Martha clean the dishes from dinner. Just then a knock sounded at the door.

"Clark could you please get that"?

"Sure mom".

As Clark neared the door the knocking came once again more frantic. Clark reached out and opened the door and was met with a surprise.

"Kent we need you help".

* * *

Ok it glad that's over, but i think I rushed it abit. now please be sooo kind and review cause it gives me the motive I need to write more, but no flames. 

I don't know when the next chapter will be up it depends on how busy I am this weekend

Ohh and next chapter will have Bart's parents in it.


	4. Plans Revealed

**Hey everyone!!! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I've been real busy and I didn't know how I wanted this chapter to go. I'm not sure I like this one that much. There's no real action only explainations as to what's going on.**

**Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter, you make me so happy.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, but if I did Bart would be in more episodes.**

**Also sorry if there are any speeling errors I was kinda in a hurry to put this chap. up

* * *

**

_**Kent Farm**_

"A.C., Victor what happened? Where's Oliver and Bart"?

"Well Kent that's kinda why were here, we don't know where they are"?

"Why don't you guys come in and tell me what happened".

Clark then stepped aside and let the two heroes walk by. He then shut the door and led the way to the living room. They sat down A.C. and Victor on the big couch and Clark on a big chair.

"Ok, now tell me from the beginning what happened".

So A.C. and Victor told them their story about how they went to check out the site and how they found out it was just a trap for them. Afer everything had been explained Clark stood and started to pace the room.

"Your sure their not still inside. Maybe they got knocked out or something".

"Naaaa Kent me and fishboy went back in to look for them after they didn't come out and there was nothing except of few drops of blood here and there. That's when we really got worried and came to you".

Clark then stopped pacing and thought for a second then seemed to make a decsion. He went towards the kitchen and got the phone. He then walked back to the livingroom. Then he dialed in a number.

"Hey Clark who ya calling"? A.C. questioned.

As clark put the phone to his ear he responded,

"A friend who can help".

_**Unknown Location**_

Lex was getting impatient, the kid should've been up by now. Last time he caught him it didn't take this long. What also was bothering him was the limited time that he had before the kids parents snooped and demanded the boy. Lex had numerous tests he wanted to run on Bart before anyone else got their hands on him. Their was also the Green Arrow now. What could he do with him; reveal his identity to the world, torture him for information, ask about the other two members of his team? Well that problem would come later now his problem was the kid.  
Lex continued to look through the glass seperating him from Bart's cell, It was then that he saw the kid move. He smiled,

"About time".

_**Bart's Cell**_

Bart groaned and slowly pulled himself up. he wobbly stood up on his feet alomost falling over, but he finlly got his balance. Just then the door to his cell opened and in stepped none other than Lex Luthor.

"Well well well doesn't this seem familiar"?!?!

Bart just crossed his arms and stared Lex down.

"I see your attitude hasn't changed".

"What do you want" Bart spat.

"Ohhh just a little information that only you could give me".

"I'm not telling you anything about the team, thought I made that clear last time".

"Ohh I don't want to know about them I want to know about you".

A look of confusion and fear quickly appeared on bart's face, but then was replaced by a cold stare.

"You see Bart I'm really interested in this talent you have your speed. I want to know you limits. So I'm going to test you, then when I'm done I'll let you go".

Bart looked at Lex then the door that was unlocked and unguaded he then superped towards it, but beofre he could get out a painful shock stopped him in his tracks. When the pain subsided he looked at Lex to see him holding a black remote.

"I thought you might try to leave, so I had this made for you".

Bart then looked down and noticed the black collar like strapes around his wrists, ankles, and neck. He grunted as he struggled, deperatly trying to pull them off.

"You won't get them off, only I have the key to get them off and anytime you go against what I say you'll get a powerful shock which I can produce from anywhere".

Just then Lex's phone rang. he answered and said a few words to the person on the other line,

"Okay, yes tell them I'll be their in five".

With a snap he shut the phone and put it in his pocket along with the shock remote.

"It seems that it is your lucky day, I have a meeting to go to so I'll have to start with you tomorrow".

Lew walked towards the door to leave, but not before a last remark to Bart,

"I'd rest up if I were you, you're gonna need your energy tommrrow".

He then left and at that moment Bart knew he was screwed.

**_Luthor Mansion_**

Lex stepped through the double doors that led to his office and was greeted by the sight of Tom looking furious.

"Tom, what a pleasure".

"Don't nice talk me Lex. Where's my son?!?!? You said we would have him by tonight".

Lex didn't falter his words as he spoke to Tom,

"Tom, during the break-in Bart wasn't with them. The others must of made him stay behind on this one. Don't worry though I am currently planning another way to get him back. All's I am asking for his sometime to get the job done".

Tom looked at Lex, he then sighed and nodded.

"One week Lex. I want him in one week or I'm going to the police about your little projects you got going on"

With that he turned and left Lex alone,

"One week will be plenty of time" Lex whispered.

Then he turned flicked the light switch and darkness covered the room.

* * *

Well there yea go the 4th chapter. I hope you thought it was at least ok. I promise Oliver fans that he will be the man guy next chapter. The next xhapter should be up sometime next week (I hope)! 

Now please review so that I will have the urge to update faster, but remember, NO FLAMES


	5. Identity Revealed

Hey everyone I am so I mean so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out, I have been just so... uhh I admit it LAZY. I wanted to write this chapter, but then I would sit down and then just be like I can wait another say and then look were that got me. So yeah again sorry:)

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

Reviwers: Thanks to all that reviewed last chapter, u know who you are.

Also this chapter is kinda short and not my best, but I had a snow day today and thought I would get it out.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Oliver's Cell_**

Oliver awoke in a small, dark room. He noticed that he was in a chair with his hands handcuffed to the arms of it. That wasn't the worst part though. The room didn't have the familiar dark tint that it got when he was wearing his sunglasses and that his hood was down. He started to panick cause that meant that everyone would soon know that he oLIVER QUEEN was the GREEN ARROW!!!! Well that couldn't happen. So with that thought in mind Oliver started to really struggle to get out of his bonds, not noticing the cell door opening and Lex Luthor entering the room.

"You won't get out".

Oliver turned towards the voice and saw Lex luthor standing their in all his evil glory.

"Well well well, Oliver Queen the Green Arrow. I can't say that I didn't see this coming. I mean you disappear and then come back. Then like that the Green Arrow appears. Then you leave Snmallville and the Green Arrow's no more here. Plus you were always good at archery".

"If you thought it was me all along why didn't you try and capture me sooner, why now"?

"Ohhh Oliver you aren't that important to me, you weren't supposed to get caught. Only that Bart boy was".

Anger flared up inside of Oliver at the thought of Bart in Lexs' hands again. He tried to get out of the cuffs again, but only succeeded in bruising and cutting his wrists up.

"What do you want with Bart"!!!!!

"Temper temper, that was what always used to get you into trouble. Well I guess it can't hurt to tell you what I plan to do. I mean you aren't going to make it out of here alive. You see a couple days ago a nice couple came to me, the had wanted help in finding their son.

"Barts parents" Oliver exclaimed.

"Yes well it seems that they wanted to locate the young man so I told them what he had been up to and agreed to get him for them".

"And the catch Lex".

"Ohh only that I get to run some tests on him. The basic stuff, I want to know how he got his powers and what his limits are".

"And what do you want with me"???

"You ohh nothing you just got in the way, so I took you. But you could be some help in my plans. No if you excuse me I got to pay a little visit to a certain somoene".

"Lex don't you touch him. Lex you hear me I'll kill you if you so much as hurt him" Oliver desperatly yelled.

"Ohh I'm sure you will Ollie, I'm sure you will".

With that said Lex left Oliver alone in the dark room, wondering what was going to happen to Bart.

**_Kent Farm_**

"Ok Kent I've waited long enough. When is your little "secret helper" going to get here" Victor snapped.

"She should be here any minute guys just try and be patient" Clark agrued.

"Patient you want me to be patient Kent when two of my team mates, no friends are possibly being tortured by Lex Luthor right now"!!!

"Look I know how you feel, but we have to keep our cool if we want to help them."

Just then the door opened and in came none other than Chloe Sullivan. She had a big black bag in one hand and a laptop in the other.

"This is who you sent to help us, little miss perky computer wiss" a shocked Victor asked.

"Hey I heard that. Now do you want to find Bart and Oliver or not, cause whether you like it or not you need my help".

No one said anything and Chloe nodded,

"Good now lets get to work".

* * *

Please don't hate me I know it's not that good. Now please leave a review and I'll try to update faster this time. I would like to try and get 8 reviews, but if I can't thats ok I will still update. Remember no FLAMES:) 


	6. The Tests Begin

Hey everyone. I can't say how sorry I am for taking so long, but I had a slight case of writer's block. I am going to get right to the story though, see bottom for some notes from me.

Discliamer: Nope own nothing

Reviews: Thank you all that reviewed!!!!! I never thought that I would get that many, it really put a smile on my face:) I am sorry though if I didn't reply to yours cause I know I did reply to some. Again thanks for you kind reviews.**_

* * *

_**

_**Bart Cell**_

It had been at least 3 hours since Lex came in and talked to Bart. Right now Bart was pacing his cell dreading the return of his capture. He didn't attempt escaped because he was afriad that Lex would shock him again and then he would be weaker than he was now. Just then the door opened and Lex came in, remote in hand.

"I see you haven't tried to escape. At least you learned something".

Bart just gave him a defiant glare.

"Well someone's not in a talking mood, but anyway it's time that your first test started. I think that you will remember this from your last visit".

Then Lex pulled out another remote from his pocket and pushed it. The floor then lit up in a blueish color and Bart got a look of fear on his face.

"Ahh I see that you remember. Now this is going to be simple, alls you have to do is run as long as you can without stopping. If you do stop before the time limit's up well then you no the rest."

"Why are you doing this!!! What are you trying to prove?!?!?" Bart desperatly asked.

"For power, knowledge, and most of all revenge. Have fun."

With that Lex walked out of the room. When he was safley outside he clicked a button and the shocks hit Bart till he started running at his full speed to avoid being shocked. Lex then flicked a switch on the computer board and a countdown timer started. It read 3 hours, that was how long Lex wanted Bart to run for.

_**With The Allen's- Lex's Pool House**_

Tom paced around the room while Sherry sat watching him from the couch.

"Honey your not going to get anywhere by just walking around the room like that. Here come and sit."

Sherry patted the spot on the couch next to her and Tom reluctantly came and sat down next to her. He sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"I'm just worried is all. I think that Lex is keeping something from us. I mean it's been too long he said that he would have got Bart by now!!!"

"Calm down Tom. I want to see him too, but we can't do anything about it, we just have to trust Lex."

Tom just sighed and nodded his head slightly,

"I know dear it's just that I want to see my boy so bad. I want to make up for past mistakes and be a family again."

"I know, me too. I remember how happy we were. Then the accident happened and we kinda fell apart. Ohhh what am I saying we practically abaandoned him. We are horribly parents!!! I just want him in my arms again and to tell him how sorry I am. That I still love him and think no different of him now. he is and always will be my little boy."

By the end of her speech she was in tears and Tom reached to comfort her.

"There there. We've down enough waiting, it's time to take matters into our own hands!!!"

_**With Clark**_

Clark was in France quickly searching through one of the "supposed" 33.1 sites looking for any signs of Bart or oliver. There was nothing so he zipped out of there and went to a secluded area. he took out a cell phone and hit speed dial. He waited for the other line to pick up then quickly said,

"It was empty, nothing there."

"Ok Clark. so that's three strikes, try this one in Alaska. If theirs nothing there then head back to the farm and well try plan B."

"Ok Chloe sounds like a plan."

With that clark snapped his phone shut and placed it in his pocket. He gave a sigh and was gone in a blurr, already on his was to Alaska and maybe finding his

_**Back With Bart**_

Bart was running with everything he had, but he was getting more tired with each second that passed. He could feel his body starting to slow down and desperatly tried to speed up. He really didn't want another shock treatment and tried to get his mind off of that. The only thing he could pray for was that time would be up soon and his torment would be over.

Off in the other room the timer was still counting down, it's time stating that Bart had about 1 hour and 30 minutes left to run. Hopefully he could keep up his speed till then or else he might not be walking out of this one alive.

* * *

Hmm I'm not sure how this one turn out, but I really wanted to get something out for you guys. I am hoping to get the next chapter out much much sooner than this one.

I don't really think that lew would have any 33.1 sights in France and Alaska, but who knows I just thought of them from the top of my head. Uhhh I can't think of anything else right now, but to say please review and remember no FLAMES please I don't like to be out down.

I am going to try and update again by Sunday. But who knows if that will happen.


	7. Discoveries Made

Hey everyone I am soo sorry for not updating in like forever. I just haven't had the inspiration to write. A special thanks to Farmqt for reminding me that I have to get my butt back into gear.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Barts parents and anyone else u don't recognize.

Also I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC, but I haven't watched Smallville in like forever.

* * *

**_With Bart, Lex, and Oliver_**

The timer beeped zero and the electic pads beneath Bart's feet switched off and he was able to stop running. Sweat was all over Bart's face and his nose was bleeding from having to push himself like he did. Just then the doors to his cell opened up and Lex strode though, but he wasn't alone. Trailing behind him was a man that was leading a struggling Oliver into the room.When Oliver looked up he noticed Bart staring at him and then the amount of blood coming from his nose and the sweat plastered to his head.

"What did you do to him, I told you to keep your hands off him!!!!" Oliver screamed at a smirking Lex.

"Since when Ollie have I been one to keep my promises and plus I told you what I want from the boy and I intend to get that information."

Lex then walked over to Bart, who in his weakened state couldn't fight back, and grabbed in by the back of his shirt. Then he dragged him over and threw him down in front of Oliver.

"Say bye bye to your team-mate Oliver because this is the last time you will see the boy."

Before either could say anything Lex's lacky ran toward Bart with a needle in hand and before Bart knew it his eyelids were growing heavy. He could faintly hear Oliver yelling to him in the bakground, but the sedative won and he was unconsious in no time.

Oliver though was fuming when he saw Bart go limp and he tried to break free of the bounds keeping his hands behind his back.  
Then he was saw the man that brought him in here go and pick up Bart, who moaned in discomfort, and then carried him out of the room.

"Were are you taking him Lex!"

"Ohh Oliver I would be more worried about yourself if I were you, not little barty."

And that was when Oliver knew that Bart and him were in some real trouble.

**_The Talon_**

Mrs. Kent walked into the Talon planning on getting a nice hot steaming cup of coffee. She walked to the counter where she saw Lana talking to a couple. After a few moments it was her turn. She bid hi to Lana then got her usual order and sat down at a table near the couple that was in front of her in line. It looked as of they were having an important conversation by the way they were talking and there body posture. Now she wasn't one to pry, but when the name Lex Luthor was mentioned she just had to know what was going on.

"Hi sorry I don't mean to pry, but I heard you talking about Lex Luthor."

The man snapped his head up at her voice and then the lady next to him, who she assumed his wife, looked over too.

"Excuse me I believe that this is a private conversation between my wife and me. Now why don't you just go on and mind your own business."

"Now Tom don't be mean like that she was only asking. Maybe she could be of help did you ever think of that?" Tom just looked down at the coffe in his hand "Hmm just as I thought not thinking with your head as always" Sherry then turned to Mrs. Keny,

"Don't mind him he just gets crabby at times. My name is Sherry by the way and this is my husband Tom."

"Ohh that's alright I know it was bad of me to go and eavesdrop like that. I'm Martha Kent."

"Well it's nice to meet you, now i I bet you eant to know why a couple of tourists like us were talking about Lex Luthor I presume.'

"Well yes kinda, not that he isn't widely known, but you just don't seem like the type that would get involved with a guy like him."

At that Tom decided to join back in on the conversation.

"We don't want to be, but we have no choice." Tom sadly explained.

"What do you mean by that, are in you in some kind of money or business trouble?" Martha asked.

"No nothing like that." Sherry solemnly said," Were looking for our son."

**_Lex's Mansion_**

Lional strolled into his sons mansion, intent on finding him. Instead though he found an empty room with a desk stacked with papers and an open laptop. Lional figuring he just stepped out for a minute went to sit at the loaded desk. When he got over there though he started to sort through the papers and found them to be DNA sample results and other facts on some unkown person(s.  
Figuring Lex was just up to his usually studieshe put the papers down and pushed the thought of them to the back of his mind.  
But then he made the mistake if looking at the laptop and then and there he knew that his son was NOT up to his usually business.  
No he was up to something much worse.

"God, Lex what have you gotten yourself into this time."

* * *

Sorry if it isn't too good I kinda just wrote what came out and was rushed. Please review but no flames:) 


	8. Hope Lost

Hey sorry again for the long wait, but I am kinda stuck on where to go with this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC's.

* * *

_**Kent Farm**_

It was around 6 O'clock at night and Martha Kent had just walked into the house. She wandered into the kitchen and saw that clark was sitting at the table and eating a slice of pie.

"Hey mom how was your day."

"Ohh fine Clark, but I did have an interesting conversation with a couple at the Talon."

"Thats nice, are they on a vacation or something?" Clark asked as he finished off his pie.

"Not really they are looking for someone there son to be exact." Martha explained.

"Really well maybe I can help, so you happen to know how they were looking for." Clark asked now fully paying attention to his mother's words.

"They wouldn't give me the name of there son, but I do know that there last name is Allen."

Clark started to choke on the water that he had just taken a drink of and was having a coughing fit while wheezing out the words,

"Did you just Cough say Allen!"

"Yes, why do you know someone with the last name Allen?"

Clark had know gotten his coughing under control and hesitated before ansering his mom,

"Yea mom I am pretty positive that I know who there son is and you do too."

"Wait your not saying that you think there son is..." Martha didn't need to go on for the look on Clark's face told her it all.

"Bart's there son." Was all that he could utter out.

When Jonathan came into the kitchen a few minutes later, he was met with the sight of a shocked wife and son sitting at the table.

_**With Lional**_

Lional could not believe what he was seeing on the tiny screen of the lap top. The screen was divided down the middle so that is showed to rooms and in them were two figures. In the first room on the left was a man in a green outfit, with a muscular build. When the man happened to look were the camara was hidden Lional gasped as he recognized the man's face Oliver Queen, Lex's old friend. Then he noticed that he had on the same outfit as the Green Arrow, thus figuring out Olivers secret identity. Now he supposed that he could see why he took Oliver, company rivalry and alos some old hatred, but as to why he would of taken the person in the next room was beyond him.

In the second room was a boy of about the age of 17 or 18. He was wearing a red outfit and seemed to be hurt. He wasn't moving and that worried the older man. How could Lex think about doing something like this to a kid!? With that he looked away from the screen and thought about what to do.  
Then it hit him Clark could help him and he might even know these people. So he went over to the phone on the other side of the room and dialed in Clark's number.

On the third ring someone answered, it was Clark.

"Clark it's Lional there is something that I need to tell you, I need your help. Lex has..."

The connection went dead and Lional looked over at the phones holder and saw his son Lex had pulled the plug on the phone.

"Now what would you be doin calling Clark Kent on this fine evening, hmmm"

"Lex I know about Oliver and the boy, what were you thinking! You could go to jail for this."

"Well then I guess you'll just have to keep your mouth shut." with that said Lex pulled his arm back and pucnhed is dad hard in the face. Lional feel like a bag of bricks and Lex's figure loomed over his body,

"Sorry dad, but you shouldn't have gotten involved."

_**With Oliver**_

Oliver was pacing around the small room that he had been locked in. They needed to get out of this place, Bart was already injured and Lex probably would hurt keep on hurting him the longer that they stayed here. Ollie glanced again to the camera in the corner of the room. How could he get out without the person watching him noticing and then get to Bart without any trouble. Hmmm this was getting more difficult by the second. He couldn't leave Bart here alone, but if he did get out himself then he could go and get help then come back and free Bart. That would be the best way. So it was decided then, next time someone came into the room Oliver would escape and go for help. Now all he had to do was wait.

_**With Bart**_

Slowly Bart started to open his eyes with a groan. He hurt all over and then he vowed that if he ever got out of this alive he was going to kill Lex, ok maybe not kill, but close to it. Bart sat up and looked around, he was in a small room similar to Oliver's with a camera in the corner. Just then a Voice could be heard around the room.

"Glad to see your awake, you ready for round two."

It was Lex and Bart turned toward the camera and glared, but it didn't have any affect on Lex who just laughed.

"Just give up the tough guy act, I wonder what Chloe would think if she saw you like this. I heard she likes the strong type."

"Don't drag her into this!" Bart screamed.

"Ohh have I hit a nerve, little Barty has a crush on Chloe how cute," Lex laughed then went quit.

"Now Bart time for the pain to begin."

And then Bart knew that he probably wouldn't make it out alive.

* * *

Ya so that's chapter 8, sorry for the lack of action there will be action next chapter. Just a fair warning that school starts for me Thursday so don't expect an update for a long time. Ohh and also Chloe and the other Justice League members will be back next chapter. Now read and review and remember NO FLAMES!!! 


	9. Author Note

Hey everyone I just wanna apologize for not getting chapter 9 up, but it is going to be a bit longer. I am trying to figure out just where I want to take this story and how it should end, I also have to go and re-read past chapters because I kinda forgot what I have written. So again sorry for the wait and the next chapter will be up by Christmas maybe even next week if I get my butt into gear. Thanks for being patient:) 


	10. Man Left Behind

Now please don't kill me. Sorry that it wasn't up by Christmas, but hey it was up before the new year.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the Allen's and Jeremy.

Now on to chapter 9!!! (Author's note doesn't count as a chapter)**

* * *

**

**With Oliver**

It had been about five hours since Oliver had conducted his plan of escape, and still he sat waiting for someone to come and open the damn door. Then suddenly as fate would have it the lock in the door clicked and the handle started to turn. Oliver gripped tigther the pole that he had found lying around, boy were these people stupid. The door inched open to reveal Jeremey and when he looked up at Oliver he started to yell,

"Hey what are you..." he never got to finish his sentence for Oliver had whacked him in the face with the metal pole, he was out cold.

"That's what you get for underestimating me" Oliver stated.

Ollie then dragged Jeremey's body into the room and shut the door after him and locked it. Then he started to run down the hall in search of a way out. On his way he passed a locked room much like his own and looked in, there he saw Bart in a heap on the floor and bloody. He swore and right then and their promised that he would get out of this place and come back for Bart. With another quick glance he ran off down the hall and found the main door he pushed it open and ran out into the night, all the while thinking that his escape was way too easy.

**With Lex**

Lex had saw Oliver's little escaping act and let it happen, he didn't need him around and now Bart was truly alone. He could always tell Bart that the "Mighty Green Arrow"  
left him behind because he didn't care about him. Hmmmm that would certainly break the boy in his weakened state. With that thought Lew strode towards Bart's cell with his new evil plain in mind.

**At The Kent's**

Clark, Chloe, and what was left of the Justice League sat in the living room waiting for Martha to get off the phone with the Allen's. With the help of Chloe they had tracked down the Allen's cell phone numbers and then gave them to Martha, she was going to find out if Bart was indeed their son. A few minutes later Martha came into the room and everyone yelled out the same thing,

"Well what did they say"!?

"Well let me sit down first and I will tell you everything that was said".

So Martha sat down and began her tale.

_**Flashback**_

_Martha dialed the Allen's cell number that Chloe gave her and prayed that it was right as the phone rang, not that she doubted Chloe's computer skills or anything.  
After the third ring someone picked up and a weary hello was said._

_"Hi this is Mrs. Kent we met at the Talon"._

_"Ohh yes I remember you! Pardon me for being so rude this is Sherry speaking nice to talk to you again. How did you get our cell number I don't remember giving it to you"?_

_"Yes it is good to talk to you again and about getting your number let's just say that I know someone very smart. I called for a reason though it's about your son and Lex luthor_

_"Hmmm yes that is what I was afraid of, well you seem like a nice person and you know Lex Luthor soooo shoot what do you want to know"?_

_"First off is your son's name Bart Allen and can he run faster than the speed of light"?_

_"How, how did you know that"!? Sherry stutterd out._

_"This may come as a shock, but I have meet your son twice and he became good friends with my son"._

_"You've seen my baby! Oh gosh how was he and when was the last time you saw him"!?_

_"I know that you really want to know about your son, but over the phone isn't the place"._

_"Ohh of course we must meet in person, how about at the Talon tomorow afternoon let's say two o'clock"?_

_"That sounds perfect, now I have one final question why are you trusting Lex Luthor"?_

_"Because we were desperate and he seemed like the only hope at the time,, but now I am begining to doubt him. He doesn't care about Bart only his stupid experiments"._

_"Wait what do you mean"! Martha asked getting worried._

_"Well in return for him finding our son he would get to run a few harmless tests on him to test his abilities". Sherry sobbed._

_"Sherry listen to me if that is true then you have got to watch yourself around Lex. He is a bad person and might try and get you out of the way so he can keep Bart"._

_Then and knock was heard coming from the background of Sherry's phone._

_"That's Lex I gotta go, I'll meet you tomorrow"._

_"Sherry be careful and don't trust Lex, don't even stay alone with him long"!_

_"I really gotta go he's getting impatient"._

_"Sherry..." Martha never got to finish her sentence for Sherry's line went dead._

**_End Flashback_**

"And that was how it went".

The group just sat around her staring wide eyed, even Jonathan who had joined the group during Martha's tale was speechless.

Before anyone could speak up a noise was heard from outside. Clark and Cyborg ran to check what it was and gasped when they opened the front door. Their in the driveway was none other than Olver Queen.

* * *

Yea so good, bad, ok. I am kinda stuck on where to go with this story and that is part of the reason that I am taking so long to get chapter's out. This chapter wasn't much, but at least I got something out. Please review for they may encourage me to write faster. Remember no flames:) 


End file.
